


Turning her back

by agentcalliope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Mostly hurt, as of 4x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: Fitz says that she turned her back on them, on all of them.She thinks that the problem is that no matter how much she tries, she can't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS

* * *

 

“Because she’s turned her back on us, Mack,” Fitz begins.

And, suddenly, the pain in her arm feels like nothing compared to the pain she feels now.

She swallows the lump in her throat and blinks rapidly as Fitz continues, his voice laden with frustration and anger and she doesn’t question why.

“Because something terrible happened, and she didn’t want our help getting through it—”

“Slow down, Turbo—” Mack tries unsuccessfully to add, but Fitz is talking in that Fitz way of his where he tries to explain things that can’t quite yet be explained.

“Well, we’ve all been through terrible things, all of us, and we’ve never turned our back.” He stares at Daisy and although Robbie Reyes is the one whose eyes burn with flames and touch burns souls, Daisy feels Fitz’s gaze blister and burn away all her defenses.

She somehow manages to keep the tears at bay, and she somehow stays silent through it all.

Because there’s not much Daisy _could_ say.

She can’t apologize, she can’t beg for their forgiveness.

She can’t set them both straight, raising a strong and confident voice to drown out Mack’s crackling and Fitz’s frustrated one.

She can’t because she doesn’t know what to say because Daisy deserves it.

But mostly, she stays silent through it because she can’t tell them that that Fitz has got it all wrong—and she hasn’t turned her back on them _she could never turn her back on them she tried, and oh has she has kept on trying and_ trying _but she_ can’t _and that’s the problem how can they not see?_

(Lincoln’s not the only picture she keeps with her, after all.)

Daisy’s looking at the two men she had hurt when she wasn’t herself, and its at this moment that she’s realizing that its when she _is_ herself that she has hurt them the most. She’s the cause of that pained look in Fitz’s eyes, and the tears in Mack’s.

Fitz says that they’ve all been through terrible things, but Daisy really knows that they’ve just all been though terrible things because of _her_.

So, she tells them that she’s doing what she needs to do, and hopes that they can understand.

Fitz had understood when she needed someone to tell her that she was different, and that there was nothing wrong with that.

Mack had understood when she needed to be forgiven, although she had never asked for forgiveness.

She see’s that they don’t get it just yet though, because Mack says that what she’s doing still affects them, as if she didn’t already know that.

Fitz, well, Fitz says nothing.

Daisy’s arm throbs.

(It’s a dull ache compared to everything else.)


End file.
